It's More Complicated Than Can be Seen
by Ligerous Prime
Summary: A story of how one impression changes the course of an entire life. And one day ends it.


" _How much do you love me?" Ligerous asked._

" _I love you to the stars and back!" I answered and she giggled. I look at her. Her perfect face with shining eyes and a big, bright smile. "There is nothing in the world more beautiful than you," I tell her._

And then I wake up and she isn't there. My heart fills with sadness as I remember the recent events. 'She's gone,' I tell myself. 'She's gone and she may never come back.'

Ligerous's Story;

Wolf was ordering Ligerous around, when something inside her snapped and, as fast as lightning, she slapped Wolf and ran toward the ground bridge. Cheetah ran toward the bridge, but it closed before he could catch her, and the Cons left.

Ligerous opened her mouth when she was back on the ground, so that the scents in the air would hit the roof of her mouth. When she scented nothing she gave up and moved on thinking of where the Autobots would have gone. She searched for them for three nights and two days, but one the third day she found drips of Energon on the ground. And she was gone.

Ligerous was sure that Cheetah had been trying to kill her and she felt like half of her soul was trying to kill her. She wanted to go back, just so that she could tell Cheetah exactly what she was thinking.

She doesn't understand me. I would never try to do any harm to her. I thought she would be able to tell. She would never have done any of what she did if she knew.

I miss her. She brought the light into my life and the happiness into the darkest of times, and now that she's gone I've lost all of my confidence. I don't know what to do anymore. When she was here all of the Felicas were proud and strong and independent. We would rebel against all of the Cons and Dogs.

The Dog by the name of Arrow has changed also. When you see her she is all scarred up and most of the time she is crying. She is almost always in the medic bay. She seemed less confident and that created new problems.

With Arrow's not being as proud, Wolf became meaner and she wouldn't leave anyone alone. She has become more demanding and she is making Arrow restless. I wonder when Ligerous will come back and save us from this misery. Perhaps she will never come back. To be honest I don't think she will, maybe she doesn't like me anymore. Perhaps she's never coming back.

As we grow more desperate Arrow becomes more and more rebellious, until she finally runs away. Wolf grows more angry and Singer more worried. I felt like I should have gone with her, but if she would have stayed any longer, I don't think she would have lived and only one of us would have been able to make it out alive and no one would have shot at Arrow.

I wish I could tell Ligerous what really happened. I remember clearly;

Cheetah's Story;

Ligerous ran towards the open ground bridge. 'Wait, don't leave me with these people,' Cheetah thought and he threw himself after her. When she looked back and saw him following her she let out a growl. 'Please don't, I know what you think,' he thought and his eyes filled with sadness.

The bridge started closing and Ligerous leaped through, but by the time Cheetah got to it, the opening was too small. He scowled at her. 'How did she not see the pain?' he thought to himself.

"What was that?" Wolf asked him.

"You'll never understand…" Cheetah responded quietly.

"Excuse me, I asked you something," Wolf growled at him.

"I haven't done anything to you, so leave me alone!" he finally hissed at her. Then he walked off to where he had to sleep. The place reeked and in many places the metal floor creaked. He curled up and his eyes watered. "Ligerous, I promise that one day I will return to you and I will explain everything. I just hope you believe me."

The next day Tigerlily walked up to Cheetah.

"Hey, I saw what happened, yesterday," she said.

"And so?" Cheetah asked.

"Ligerous doesn't care, she's probably already forgotten you."

"She would never do that!" Cheetah said, even though he did believe what Tigerlily said.

"Look, you've fallen into the hole that she dug for you, and now I'm here to pull you back out, so if you ever need me, just say something," Tigerlily walked off.

'She could never forget me!' Cheetah thought, though he knew that she probably couldn't forgive him either. 'I can't tell Tigerlily yes, though, she does the exact opposite of what I was taught.'

Cheetah grew more and more unsure of what to do, until he lost all hope and joined Tigerlily. He promised to fight for her cause, no matter what, and to never doubt Tigerlily. He lost all of his freedom and joy. Everything he had was gone and he knew that he was fighting for the wrong cause, but there was no way to change it, he had promised Tigerlily the rest of what he had, because he no longer had Ligerous, and when he lost her he realized that she meant more to him than anything.

He had his reasons for giving up everything he had to Tigerlily. He knew that he could protect Ligerous, even though he was on the other side. He would be with Tigerlily everyday, for everything no matter what. He knew that when Tiger took on Ligerous it destroyed Tigerlily from the inside out and she wanted to destroy Ligerous for "taking" Tiger from her. Cheetah was determined not to let Tigerlily near his friend.

One day, though I hope I get to tell her, but not now, I must wait. She must realize what she has done before I can tell her anything. Until then I will keep waiting, and I will wait until the universe if I have to, because that is what I have to do, it's what my heart tells me to do.


End file.
